Be Brave
by Sodapop23
Summary: This is a fluffy what if story. I know it's over used, but it is one of my favorite things to write about. I hope you like it! Leave me a review pleeeaaaassseeee? Rated Teen for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not Veronica Roth. I wish I was though.**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I am shaken awake, but I roll over and ignore the big hand that is on my shoulder. I don't want to wake up; I want to stay here next to Tobias. Next to my husband.

"Ten more minutes. Please?" I plead, pulling myself closer to him.

"We have new initiates that will be here in less than an hour, Tris. We need to get up." Tobias sits up, and pulls myself up with him. I get in the shower before him and quickly get dressed in my black jeans and v-neck shirt that fits me well. Thinking of Christina I line my eyes with eyeliner and brush my lashes with mascara. Tobias gets ready faster than me, so we are could be able to make it to the net in time. We walk down the hallways with our fingers wrapped together.

"How many do you think we will have this year?" Tobias asks me.

I have to think about it for a few seconds, but I answer surely.  
"Five."

"Fifteen," he says grinning.

"You are on! If I'm closer, you make dinner tonight!" I laugh running from him, but he runs fast and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you Tris," he says as he presses our lips together.

"I love you too."

As we walk down the hallway, we run into Christina and Will. Christina is wearing a tight fitting dress that shows her baby bump. Will has his arm over her shoulder. They were married the month before us and got pregnant about two months later.

"Hey Christina! Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"We are headed to the infirmary! This is our last check up! Four weeks left!" Christina and I both squeal. The boys both roll their eyes and lean against eachother. They've gotten just as close as me and Christina.

"We've got to go get the initiates. We will see you later okay?" Christina nods and heads in the opposite direction of us.  
When we reach the net, the first jumper is just hitting the net. She is wearing all grey with her brown hair in a knot. It must be an Abnegation.  
Tobias and I pull her off the net and help her get her balance back.

"What is your name? Choose wisely," I say, winking at Tobias; he said the same thing to me when I jumped. The memory floods my mind and makes my face go red.

"Becca," she says shyly.

I grab her hand and throw it up. "First jumper: Becca!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! This story has gotten a few follower! I'm soooo happy right now! I love you guys! Sorry for the short chapter though!  
Love- S

Still not Veronica Roth...

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I was right. Five initiates this year: two girls and three boys. The first jumper, Becca, is from Abnegation and so is her twin sister, Izzy. Aiden is a very shy Amity with fire red hair and fair skin, Cade is from Candor with the blackest hair, but the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and Brad is from Erudite with blonde hair and black glasses. Our group seems good this year.

"Welcome to Dauntless, initiates. I'm Four and this is Six. We will be your instructors while you are going through initiation," Four says.

"Four and Six? Your names are numbers? The Dauntless must have trouble coming up with names," Cade says.

I walk up to him and move my face four inches from his face. I feel his breathe quickening and his body begin to shake. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, I put my finger up like I'm going to scold him.

"Yes, like the numbers. Do you have a problem with that?" He shakes his head fiercely.

"Good," I say as I return to Tobias and grab his hand, not even bothering hiding it from the initiates. They turn to eachother and whisper. Now that the secret is out, I turn to Tobias and we kiss; I can feel him grinning.

"Four and I are married. We have been for almost a year," I say wrapping my arms around his torso.

"You guys are cute," Izzy and Becca say in unison, both smiling.

"Thank you. I think so too," Tobias says in agreement.

"Let's take you on a tour," I say smiling as Tobias and I turn and walk, still with locked hands.

•••• Page Break••••

Out of all the initiates, I have to expect the most out of Becca and Izzy. They may be small, but so was I. With help from Tobias and I, I think they will do just fine. After we drop off the initiates at their bedroom, we rush to our apartment and take the rich, chocolate, Dauntless cake out of our fridge. We sit on our amazingly comfortable couch and slowly eat the cake. We talk and talk for hours, laughing and insulting eachother; it's the most fun I've had in a long time.

After a while, we change into our pajamas and hop into bed. Tobias wraps his arms around me and I doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Boy am I cool... Or I'm just so antisocial that I have nothing better to do... Either way works. I am such a doof.  
Love-S**

If I was Veronica Roth, I would not live in a small town.

Chapter 3

For once in my life, I wake up before Tobias. I take a quick shower and put on make up. I walk out in my towel, hoping Tobias is still asleep. Luckily, he is, so I quickly dress for the day in dark skinny jeans, a quarter length black shirt that shows my crows, and my black knee high boots. After I'm ready, I try to wake Tobias up, but he won't move, so I softly press my lips to his which he quickly reacts to. He presses his lips harder to mine, but I pull away.

"Come on, Tris. Come back to bed," Tobias says groaning.

"I would, but we have our initiates. It's fighting day. Come on!" I say yanking him up. It takes me a while, but he finally stands up and walks to the bathroom. Once again, he gets ready faster than me, so we quickly go to get breakfast. Needless to say, my idea of breakfast is much more filling than Tobias'. He fills his stomach with the blackest coffee and half of a bagel, but I choose to eat a chocolate muffin and a fried egg, which makes Tobias sick. We sit next to Christina and Will who both eat just like Tobias, only they don't drink the coffee like him. Nobody does.

"Hey! What did the doc say yesterday?" I ask.

"It went good! He said that the baby is doing great! We are so close!" Christina says grabbing Will's hand. They've been better since the baby, but they still seem to fight a lot. They are not like me and Tobias by any means.

After we finish breakfast, we head to the training room, where the initiates are already waiting. They look quite distressed.

"What... What took you guys so long?" Aiden asks as he shudders. Izzy is holding his hand. I smile.

"We said 8, not 7:55. We were eating," Tobias says.

"We can eat?" all the initiates say in unison.

"We may crave adrenaline, but one thing we like more than that is food." I nod in agreement, "The cake is the best."

"Let's get started!" I say clapping my hands together, "Today we are going to work on hand to hand combat. Four and I will be showing you some moves, and then you will try the moves on a punching bag. Let's begin."

Tobias shows some moves, softly putting his fists to my arms, cheeks, and stomach. He demonstrates the knee-to-the-stomach move, but he doesn't even touch me. I almost makes me feel weak.

The initiates move to the punching bags, and Tobias and I walk around and help. Izzy signals me over to her. Her movements are perfect, and she is hitting hard enough. Why would she need me?

"Hello Izzy! What do you need?" I ask her putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Well... I need to ask you something. Is there a rule against dating another initiate?" I see her hands start to shake, and she misses the bag.

"No! Feel free," I grin, "You and Aiden are cute."

She blushes. "Thanks." I nod and go back to helping.

This is the way the rest of the day goes. At six, we release the initiates and was back to our apartment; Tobias automatically pulls me into him. I quickly pull away.

"Tris? What's wrong?" He says putting his hands on my shoulders and crouching down so we are eye level.

"Tobias... I... I..." I can't get words out.

"You what? Spit it out babe!" He says, making his forehead crease. I close my eyes and breathe.

"Tobias. I think I'm pregnant. "

**A/N  
Dun Dun Dun! This is my least favorite chapter. Please let me know what you think.  
Love-S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. I feel like I should tell about myself a little bit. I'm 14 and I have a passion for writing and sports. I LOVE Divergent. I'm such a nerd it hurts. So ya! There ya go! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Love-S**

**Definitely not Veronica Roth. **

Tobias POV

"Tobias. I think I'm pregnant."

I drop my hands. I can't get a single word out of my mouth. It's like my vocal chords have dissolved. My mouth goes dry and my palms begin to sweat. I am terrified.

I grab Tris by the hands and pull her close to my. I put my head next to hers so my mouth is by her ear. She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes, but she is weaker than me so I can still breathe normal.

"Are you sure? One hundred percent?" I whisper.

"No. I'm almost though. I was going to take a test today."

"How long have you known?"

"A week... Or two," she stutters.

"Two whole weeks? Tris! Why didn't you tell me before!" I say, pulling myself from her, but still having my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Tobias! I was scared! I never wanted to have kids. I know you don't. I was... I am terrified," she says cupping her hands and smashing her face into them. She begins to sob.

"Tris," I say putting my hands on her flat stomach, "I will love you no matter what! And I will love this baby. Forever! I promise you." I lean forward and press my lips gently to hers. I feel her warm tears run from her face and onto her shoes.

We sit down on the couch and sit in eachother's embrace. I lace my fingers with hers and run my fingers over her wedding ring.

"Do you remember what I said when I put this ring on your finger?" I ask her.

"Yes. That's the best day of my life. How could I forget?" she replies.

"I said that I will love you for all eternity. No matter what happens to us along the way. This is just a bump in the road. Everything will be fine. I love you so much Tris. I hope you know that and that you will never doubt me. I love you," I say, walking over to the bed with her closely behind me. We fall asleep in eachother's arms. I love her.

Tris POV

I wake up still in Tobias' embrace. His eyes are wide open.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you okay?" Tobias asks me.

"Yes I'm fi-" I say before I have to get up and run to the bathroom. Tobias holds my hair and rubs my back as I go through morning sickness. It's going to be a miracle if I can make it through nine months of this.

Today, Tobias wears his favorite dark jeans and a tight t-shirt, and I wear shorts that go to my mid-thigh and a black tank top. I want to be comfortable.

When we get into the training room, the initiates are looking anxiously at the list of who they will be fighting. Tobias and I didn't have any trouble picking this time.

Aiden and Izzy.

Cade and Brad.

Having only five initiates is hard, but easy. The fight between Aiden and Izzy starts and ends quickly with Izzy's victory. The fight between Brad and Cade goes just the same. Brad hits first and smacks him right in the jaw, but Cade recovers and knees Brad in the chest, which knocks him out instantly. We take him and Aiden to the infirmary and head out for lunch. We sit next to Christina and Will as usual, but Tobias and I stop by the initiates and tell them that after lunch they are free to go.

"Do you want to go shopping after lunch, Tris?" Christina asks me.

I glance at Tobias. He nods.

"Sure! I need a dress for Zeke's party. Four, you need to go find something to do with Will while we are out. Please? Go and do something fun for once." I wink at him and head to the dress store in the Pit and Will and Tobias go in the opposite direction, toward the apartments.

Right as I walk into the store, I see a black dress with a red waist band, and I fall in love with it.

"I have to try that on!" I say to Christina while jumping excitedly.

"Okay! Okay! Let go get it before someone else does!"

The store is way more crowded than normal. It seems like all the initiates are buys new dresses, but not only the initiates, but the entire faction of Dauntless. Did Uriah invite everyone? If that's the case, I am most definitely not going. People will be drinking and I can't. Which reminds me, I have to go get a test, and worst of all, I have to tell Christina.

We buy our dresses and head back to her apartment to get ready, but I stop her at a general store in the Pit.

"What do you need _here_?" she asks.

"Christina. I think I'm pregnant." She squeals and pulls me into a hug, "I need to pick up a test."

"Don't bother! I have one!" she says pulling me to her apartment.

I sit down on the best and look at Christina. I gasp.

**A/N **

**I know! Another cliff hanger. I love you guys! Review Review!**


	5. Chapter Ask

**Hey guys. Sorry. This is not a chapter. I don't know if I want to continue this story or start another. I'm kinda scared that this story will go downhill. I may be wrong, but I wanted to ask for your guys' opinion. Please let me know! Review Review Review!**

**Love-S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well… here's chapter five. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I HATE TYPING WITH A FIERY PASSION OF A BILLION BURNING SUNS so it might be a bit longer between updates. I am so sorry guys. I am also currently recovering from surgery, so most of this is being typed on my phone. Autocorrect might mess up the grammar. I'll proof and everything, but I still might mess up. Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! You are all amazing!**

**Love-S**

**If I was Veronica Roth, I would not be broke.**

Chapter 5

Tris POV

"Congratulations! Go tell Tobias!" she says pushing me to the door.

"I don't know Chris. I think I should go to the infirmary to get tested first, just so we are one hundred percent positive. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Christina says squealing. She seems more excited than me, but how couldn't she be? I'm not excited at all.

When we get to the infirmary, the lady at the desk looks at us and smiles.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" She sounds perky.

"I need a pregnancy scan," I say with a shaky voice.

"Right this way!" she says, guiding me and Christina toward a small room. There is a chair that reclines, which she gestures to me. I sit down, and she lifts up my shirt and puts a cold gel on my lower stomach. I shiver. She moves a rounded stick around on top of the gel. She finally stops.

"Congratulations! You have got a baby in there!" I start to shake.

"How far along am I?"

"Actually, almost two and a half months! Did you just find out today?"

"Yes."

"Well… I am Dr. Jae. I will be your doctor for the next seven months. When you come next, bring the father, okay?" I nod.

Dr. Jae leaves after handing me many pamphlets and papers before me and Chrisy head back to my apartment. My body is still shaking as I walk; I almost fall over multiple times, but I catch myself on the walls in the narrow hallway. The walls are smeared with black dye which leaves a residue on my hands after I regain stability. I hate this. Why must this happen? What did I ever do to deserve this? I never wanted a family, and I still don't. Neither does Tobias. I know that for sure. We talked about it one time, and he said that he most definitely did not want kids. My heart is pounding through my head; I hope Christina can't hear it.

"Tris!" she says turning both of us so we are staring at eachother, "Don't be nervous. This is great! It's not that bad. Come on. Try to enjoy it!"

"I can't enjoy it when I'm scared out of my mind. I don't want kids. I never have. I'm so afraid," I say leaning against the wall and sliding down. I pull my knees to my chest and start to cry. Christina leaves me to cry, but almost after she leaves, I hear footsteps that stop right in front of me. Big, rough, comforting hands cover my knees. I look up and see Tobias with a distressed look on his face.

"Are you alright, Tris?" He says putting his hand on my cheek. The coldness of it sends a ripple of shock down my spine.

"No. I'm not. I'm terrified. What are we going to do?" I say, still sobbing.

"It will be okay. We can do this, as long as we've got eachother. I love you, so much. I don't know what I would do without you. Please never leave me." He grabs my chin and pulls me into a long kiss. I instantly feel a smidge better. We walk to our apartment and lay on our bed. I lay on his chest and cry. Soon, his shirt is soaked, so he pulls it off and returns to his spot on the bed. As much as I want to lay on hium and drift off, I settle with his arm, and we drift off.

When I wake up, Tobias is already up and working on his computer. His hands move quickly along the keyboard, making the veins in his hands making them easier to see. The sides my mouth twitch into a smile. I yawn which makes Tobias turn toward me.

"Good morning beautiful. I'm glad you're awake. I got you something," he says pulling out a black velvet box. Inside is a necklace with a small heart shaped diamond charm. I gasp.

"Tobias! This is beautiful! Thank you so much! I lo-," I say before I have to run to the bathroom. Oh great. Morning sickness. Tobias holds my hair and pats my back until it's over and I can finally take my shower. I slip on some black jeans, a red cap sleeved shirt, and red combat boots. I go without makeup today. I'm sure Christina will understand. I walk out and turn around. Tobias slips the necklace over me and ties it so it hangs just above the neckline of my shirt. It looks perfect.

We walk hand in hand to the training room, but I feel my stomach beginning to wrench, so I let Tobias go and run to the restrooms and vomit for a good ten minutes. I walk as fast as I can to the training room, but I run into Uriah on the way. He stops me.

"Hey Trissy! How are you?" he says pulling me into a hug. Next to Christina, he is my best friend. We tell eachother everything.

"Actually, not so good. Uri, I'm pregnant."

"That's great! Congrats!" I only nod. I have nothing to say. I'm not excited. This is in no means great. This is a disaster. I don't want this to happen. Not now, not ever.

I continue on my never ending journey to the training room. When I push open the doors, the unspeakable is in front of me.

Tobias' lips are with Becca's.

**A/N**

**Another cliff hanger! Yay! First chapter over 1,000 words! Please review! It helps me be a better author. Please comment if you have any ideas of what should happen next. Thanks all ya'll!**

**Love-S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! So there's a problem. I'm starting physical therapy so I probably won't be posting as often. I will do my best to squeeze in a time to type and post. Thanks everyone for the follows and reviews! R&R!**

**Love-S**

**If I was Veronica Roth, I would… I don't know. I'm too lazy to think of something clever.**

Chapter 6

I don't say anything. I just sit there, staring in awe. Why would my husband be kissing someone? Why would he do that to me? He wouldn't. It must have been Becca. Tobias wouldn't have done that, so I walk over to Becca and slug her in the nose and break it. I don't say anything; I don't feel the need to. I have nothing to say to that stupid kid. Her face is covered in blood, and the look on her face makes me grin – she is completely terrified. Tobias reaches for my hand and pulls me closer to him. I stand in front of him, but he still pulls me into a kiss, making my neck twist. I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him a little longer, before I realize that all the initiates are watching us. Half of them look disgusted, the other half is smiling, and Becca's appearance is riddled with jealousy.

"Let's continue with initiation. Today we will be going through our final test of stage one. You will either have the choice to fight either me or Four, or any of the initiates, but the person you fight must be of the same gender. Let's begin! Becca, you have no choice. You will be fighting me. Step into the arena," I say pulling her into the arm. She tries to pull her arm away, but I have and extremely tight grip on her wrist that will definitely leave a mark of my fingers. I don't care. My anger is too overpowering to care. She kissed my husband; she is going to pay for this.

She doesn't hesitate to hit me, but I dodge and hit her in the throat. She topples over holding her neck and coughing. I kick her in the side and she topples over. I keep kicking her, but before I kick her in the head, Tobias pulls me away and wraps his arms around me before I can do any more damage. I don't even want to be here, but I made a commitment when I signed up to train initiates, and I will stay, but I won't be happy about it. Every initiate decides to fight eachother, except for Izzy, who has no choice but to fight me. I like her, so I go as easy as possible, but I still win. She isn't unconscious, but I have decided to let her go. I don't pay attention to the boys' fight, so I just head back to the apartment. The initiates leave right after me.

"That was the worst," I say to Tobias as I drop myself down on the bed. He nods in agreement.

"Thank you for beating up Becca. She deserved it. Good job, honey," he says sitting on the floor next to me.

"I love you, so much," I say pulling him into a kiss. I get the same rush as I always do; he ignites something inside of me that makes me want him more. I don't know what it is, but he's got exactly what I need. He's got exactly what I want. I want to keep kissing him, but my stomach starts to turn. Something is wrong.

"Tobias. Take me to the infirmary. Now," I demand. He picks me up bridal style and runs me to the infirmary. I shut my eyes; I don't want to see anything. I wish I didn't feel anything. I hear Tobias push doors open and yell. He lays me on a bed, and then I'm moving. I kind of want to vomit, but I've learned to control it.

"Okay Tris. Pull up your shirt please," I hear Doctor Jae instruct me. I struggle, so Tobias helps me out and lifts me forward so my shirt will ride up. The cold gel is rolled on my stomach and the doctor goes silent.

"Tris. Four. You miscarried. The baby is gone. I'm so sorry."

My heart drops. A single tear drips from my left eye.

"Tris. Look at me," Tobias says, directing my eyes to his, "We can have another one if you wa-."

"No. Please no. Never again. I don't want kids. Don't do that to me."

"Okay. I agree. We won't. Let's go home," he says. After I'm ready, we walk hand in hand to the apartment. I sit down on the kitchen chair facing the wall that says, "Fear God Alone." I sit perfectly straight and I don't move except for the slight rising and lowering of my chest when I breathe. Tobias puts his hands on my shoulders and lays his chin on the top of my head. I look up and him, and he looks at me. His eyes are misty and he has a blank face. I can't help it; I start to bawl. He holds me in his embrace and we bawl together. We stay this way for hours before we move to the couch, still holding eachother. I don't want kids still, but now, I kind of do. No. What am I thinking? I do not want kids. I do not want kids.

"Tobias. Stop crying. It only makes me feel worse," I say putting my hand on his cheek.

"Tris, I can't stop. I didn't think I would ever hurt this bad." He begins sobbing harder, and right after he starts, I join him. We sit, crying, hugging, and the occasional kissing for hours and hours. We shut the world out; it is only us two. Me and Tobias. It used to be three of us. It hurts me to even think about it. We sit this way for the longest time until we drift off.

**A/N**

**R&R please. I hate his chapter so much, but oh well. Let me know what ya'll think of it.**

**Love-S**


	8. Chapter 7 again

**Hey guys! Sorry for the disappearance. I was busy writing and original novel and I was on vacay! Wahoo! I'm also in rehab so… yup. I hope you enjoy more fluff. I'm not super great at writing it so. Thanks everyone! R&R!**

**Love-S**

**If you think I am Veronica Roth, boy am I flattered!**

Chapter 7: Tris POV

One and a half weeks later…

Every now and them, thoughts drift into my mind about what I would be doing right then if I hadn't met Tobias. Would I be sitting in my Abnegation home with someone else, or would I be alone. I can't comprehend. I don't want to know. I want to be right here, with Tobias beside me. Nothing can be better than this. Nothing. There is no one on the face of the earth I would rather be with. He was born to be with me and me for him. I want him to know that. It is about six in the morning, so the shops must be open. I head down to the pit after I get ready and go to the market. I grab the muffin with the most chocolate, and then I head to the dress shop. I see a dress that would fit me perfectly. It is tight at the top, but loose and puffy at the bottom. The top of the dress is lace and the bottom is smooth cotton. It also has a red belt. It fits me perfectly. I grab some zip up, black pumps and get dressed when I get back to the apartment.

"Hello honey," I say smiling as Tobias opens his eyes. One stays shut, while the other is squinting.

"What's all this?" he says sitting up.

"I thought I would make your morning amazing, just because. We have the ceremony too. I thought I would look decent."

"You look more than decent! You look gorgeous," he says pulling me into a kiss. I grin, with our lips still together. We get ready and head to the dining hall, where tables are set up in the ceremony order. There is a small table for the initiates and a small table for the trainers: me, Tobias, Uriah, and another girl that I do not know. Eric welcomes everyone and clicks on the screen. Names appear instantly. I am not surprised by the order: Izzy, Cade, Jakob, Ross, Aiden, Brad, Nina, Alex, Wyatt, and Tru. Four girls and six boys; Becca is the only initiate of mine that didn't make it. I'm not all that disappointed that she didn't make it. At least she will have a good life, outside the gates.

"Congratulations!" I say running up to my initiates. They all take their turn hugging me, and then I meet Tobias.

"Do I get a hug too?" he asks, puckering out his bottom lip.

"Of course, babe!" I pull him in and give him a kiss, but I automatically pull away. His jaw drops and he frowns.

"That was it?" he questions.

"Yes," I say; I wink at him as I walk away. We all go to the dining hall to indulge ourselves in rich dauntless cake. Nobody says anything; our faces are too stuffed with full pieces of cake. I can't help but smile at the sound of the forks of all of dauntless hitting their plates. Tobias sees me and raises his eyebrow, so I flash the same look back at him. He seems amused, so I do the wave with my eyebrows in the way that I've always been able to do. I guess Uriah saw me, because his cake is all over the table and he is falling over in laughter.

"Oi! What's so funny?" I ask him, still moving my eyebrow.

"Where, where, where did you learn to do _that_?" he says gasping for air between bursts of laughter.

"Abnegation. If someone asked to be amused, I did that. Like it?" I say now crossing my eyes and my eyebrows move.

"Stop! Stop! You're killing me! Please! Tris!" He is now rolling on the floor.

"Fine. Do you all want to go play a round of capture the flag?" The whole table nods in agreement. We all depart and go to our apartments to get ready. Tobias puts on a pair of dark jeans and a dark shirt that it tight against his torso and a black hoodie. I wear black skinny jeans, a black tank top and one of Tobias' hoodies that is four sizes too big; how ironic. We jog hand in hand to the train. Tobias gets on first and pulls me in behind him, so I land on his lap.

"Hello beautiful," he grins.

"Oh shut it. I will still kick your butt tonight!" I say pulling from him and walking to the edge of the car so the wind can blow through my hair. He walks up behind me and puts on hand on my waist and another on my shoulder; his chin rests on the top of my head.

I can't imagine my life without him. I could be factionless without my Tobias. _My_ Tobias. He is mine and mine alone. I love him. I love him more than anything. He is my husband, and everyone knows that. I turn my head to face him.

"I love you so much," I say as I put my hand on him cheek.

"And I love you too Mrs. Eaton." We both exhale and pull eachother into a kiss. Right after we start to get into it, Zeke yells from outside the car.

"Get a room! Come on! You are about to miss it," he says as Tobias jumps out. I react immediately, but I'm too late. I land right on the barbwire fence.

**Tobias POV**

"Tris!" I scream. She is hanging from the fence in an awkward position. I reach her in no time flat and pull her onto my lap. "Tris! Tris! Come on. Talk to me." A single tear escaped my eye.

"I hurt so badly. My leg. My leg," she whimpers. I look at her right leg and it is wraped in wire and is twisted. It looks bad.

"We need to get that off of her!" Cade says walking over to her.

"No! Leave it! We could hurt it even more. We need to get her to the infirmary." I pick her up bridal style and jump onto the train. I hold her until the nurses in the infirmary take her from me. One of the nurses takes me to the waiting area, but I force my way through her and into the room Tris is in. They have hooked her up to many machines and she is crying out in pain. I try to tell her everything is fine. None of the doctors let me go to her, but I don't stop trying. I push my way through them all until someone hits me in the back of the head and I black out.

**R&R please! PM me with any suggestions! Please! Thanks everyone! Loves and hugs!**

**Love-S**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the follows and reviews. All you ghost followers that may not even read this: Please please please let me know what you think of my story. It makes me a better writer. Hate if you want! I'm tough and I can take it. Please let me know. If I write something wrong, feel free to tell me. I will look and try to work on that area of writing. Also let me know if you have any ideas for this story. I will be starting another very soon. Maybe even a Hunger Games or Doctor Who one. I'm not positive though. Please R&R! Thanks everyone!**

**Love-S**

**If you think I'm Veronica Roth, then you need to seek mental help. ;)**

Tris POV:

I wake up to see lights and a crowd of nurses. I try to push words out of my mouth but I can't. I can't move my legs either; I can't feel anything. I want Tobias. I want him to be right here next to me, holding my hand and telling me everything is okay. I guess I wouldn't be able to hear him anyways, because I can't hear anything right now. It's like I was plucked from the world, but my body is still just lying here in pain. I can't handle this.

After a while, I finally get one word out of my mouth, "Four." Someone must have heard me, because they send a small woman out in a quick pace. I can feel my arms now and I can hear, but not very well. I have no idea what happened. All I remember is the train and kissing Tobias. I want him here. I can't tell how much time passes before I hear the door open and see Tobias running toward me.

"T-Four… I… hurt. So badly," I whisper.

"It's okay Tris. You have a lot of medicine in your system. It will be better in a little while. I will see you in a bit okay?" he says as he is pushed out of the door. I begin to cry. I want him! I want to hold my husband's hand. I love him. I fall back asleep with these thoughts in my head.

~~~~~~~~my pagey breaky heart~~~~~~~~

"Tob-"I say as I wake up before I catch myself.

"I'm right here hon. I am right here," I hear Tobias say as he grabs my hand kisses my forehead.

"What happened?"

"Your leg got messed up when you jumped off of the train. I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

I look down and my leg is wrapped in a red and black brace that goes from my hip to my ankle. I just look at Tobias. I have nothing to say.

"All the tendons and ligaments in your knee cap shifted. The doctors had to cut them all and staple them back. You have to wear _that_ thing for six months," he says pointing at the bulging wrap that is suffocating my leg.

"Will I be able to go home?"

"Yes. We are able to go right after you pass the tests. I will go get the nurse," Tobias says as he gets up to leave, but I grab his forearm and stop him.

"Please stay with me, Tobias. Please. I can't be alone."

"I will just pop my head out the door, okay?" I nod. I know I can be alone, but I don't want him to leave. I want him to be next to me. I want us to be like normal. Nervous Tobias kills me. I feel like I am enduring pain when he is. I am a part of him and he is a part of me. We love eachother, and nothing will ever change that. Even though my head is pounding and my body throbs, I sit up. Tobias notices and quickly comes to aid me. He puts one hand on my back and the side of my bad leg. It hurts, but I don't care.

"I love you Tobias," I say as I bunch the neckline of his shirt and yank him in for a kiss. He does not object; his hands move to my cheeks. We continue to kiss until the nurse clears her throat to indicate her presence.

"Okay Tris. I need you to do some things for me, okay?" she says almost babying me, but I still nod. "Can you touch your toes?" I lean forward and touch the edge of my toes, but I also let out a cry of pain.

"Good. Now, can you lift your leg off the bed?" I grab one of the straps and carefully pull it up and set it down on the cold, tile floor.

"Here are the crutches. If you can make it to the exit you are free to go," she says as she hands me the crutches that are already set to my height. I carefully manage to reach the exit, so I am able to return to the apartment. I sit carefully on my side of the bed and Tobias lays on his. I breathe heavily and shake. I hurt so bad. Tobias must have seen me, because he instantly leans over me with one hand carefully placed by my shoulder and the other by my side.

"I love you Tris Eaton. I love you with all my heart. I am so sorry this happened. Please forgiv-" he says before I cut him off.

"Tobias, it wasn't you. Just get that fact through your head. It was both of us. Kissing isn't a one sided thing! And it was me if anyone. I'm the one that jumped late. Oh, and I love you too." He lightly kisses my forehead.

"Tris. I… I… I don't know what to say anymore."

"Let's talk about what we are going to do for six months. I guess I'm not supposed to be alone for a while, so do you think that you can take of work for a little while? Maybe a week or two?"

"I can talk to Max. Let's just stop there. That sounds good for now. I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias.

I hear the footsteps after the door swings open.

"Who's Tobias?"

**AH! Another cliffhanger! I love you guys! R&R! **

**Love-S**


End file.
